A mistake, a baby, and a boyfriend
by magicgirl557
Summary: Rory is pregnant. Jess is the father. Rory is still dating Logan. Who does she choose? How does the reject take it? R
1. The Shock

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful if sometime insane characters of Gilmore Girls. That is why it is called fan fiction. The storey does change a bit from the main plot.

The Shock

Rory was sitting on the steps of Yale. She was so scared. She didn't know how she was going to go home. Her mom was going to kill her and she wasn't even going to think about what her grandparents were going to say. They were giving her money to go there.

"Hey Rory! Is something wrong?" asked Paris, Rory's dorm roommate, as she came out of the school doors.

"No! Why does it look like something is wrong?" asked Rory lying.

"Yeah." said Paris sounding worried.

"Well there isn't anything!" said Rory defensively walking away towards the dorm.

"Rory! Wait!" said Paris running after her.

"I just want to be alone." called Rory picking up some speed.

When Rory got to their dorm room she put her book bag on the couch grabbed her cell phone from her purse and headed to the bathroom. She sat on the floor leaning against the bathtub crying and trying to figure out what to say to her mother. When she finally got the courage to call the answering machine picked up.

"Hey! This is Lorelai and Luke's. Rory is at Yale so call her at the dorm. Sorry we missed you. Please leave a message after the beep."

Just before the beep she heard her mom holler at her boyfriend Luke to make a pot of coffee. She smiled to herself. Rory hung up for this wasn't the kind of thing to leave on an answering machine. Now who am I going to call? She wondered. She decided that she would go to sleep and hopefully this was all a dream. After Paris had that weird meeting with Rory she decided that she'd better call Lorelai so that she could talk to Rory. Paris called the Dragonfly where Lorelai worked and Michel the desk clerk answered.

"This is the Dragonfly. How may I help you?" answered Michel in his usual annoyed voice.

"Michel this is a friend of Rory's. Is Lorelai there?" she asked sounding serious and important.

"Yes hang on one tiny moment." he said before putting Paris on hold.

"Hello! This is Lorelai." said Lorelai nervous that a friend of Rory's would be calling.

"Lorelai this is Paris. From Yale. I was calling to let you know that something is wrong with Rory. She…

"Oh my gosh! Is she okay? She's not in the hospital is she? Please tell me she is okay!" asked Lorelai interrupting with her maternal instincts.

"Lorelai take a breath. I don't think it is that bad. I think something is wrong emotionally. When school got over today she was sitting on the steps and when I asked her what was wrong she just got all nervous and ran away." said Paris mostly in one breath trying to finish before she got interrupted again.

"Well today is Thursday right so she should be coming home tomorrow so I can talk to her then but thanks for the call." said Lorelai relived that it wasn't as bad as she had imagined.

"Well I have to go study so I will check on her then. So I guess I will talk to you later?" said Paris heading toward the parking lot.

"Talk to you later." said Lorelai and they both hung up.

When school got out the next day, Rory went to her dorm to pack because she went back to Stars Hallow on the weekends and stayed with her mom and Luke. When she pulled in the drive way Lorelai was sitting on the porch waiting for her. Rory grabbed her bags and went up towards the porch.

"Hey Rory! What's happened this week?" asked her mom giving her that I know your hiding something look.

"Stuff." said Rory knowing that she couldn't lie to her mother.

"Well why you don't drop your things off inside and we get some coffee to go at Luke's and go sit in the gazebo and you can tell me more about this stuff." asked Lorelai already walking off the porch.

"Sure!" said Rory trying to sound cheerful.

They made small talk as they walked to the diner about school and how Emily, Lorelai's mom had hired three maids that week. When they sat on the gazebo benches Lorelai got straight to the point.

"Hey I know something is wrong. Paris called yesterday and said you were all upset and today you seem depressed. Tell mommy what's wrong." said Lorelai never to embarrassed to get that straight forward.

"Well I was planning on telling you someday. I guess you can find out now." Rory sighed deeply and began to cry.

"Oh baby it can't be that bad. Just tell me." Lorelai said hugging Rory now feeling ashamed for asking to soon.

"I'm… preg…nant…!" said Rory between sobs.

"Can you repeat that I thought you said you were pregnant?" Lorelai said laughing for she thought this was a joke.

Rory looked up to her more tears spilling from her eyes on to Lorelai's Hello Kitty t-shirt

"Oh honey who did this to you?" asked Lorelai now getting emotional herself.

"Mom." Rory groaned still crying hard.

"Please tell me you know who the father is!" said Lorelai getting a little unsettled.

"Your… not… gon…na like…it…" said Rory crying harder.

"Your right I don't like it now but I want to know." said Lorelai her motherly ways of wanting to kill him were flashing in her mind.

"Its Jess." said Rory trying to stop for people were starting to stare.

"Jess! You mean Jess Marino! Luke's nephew Jess?" asked Lorelai knowing Jess was her boyfriend's nephew.

"Yes its Luke's Jess! I'm so sorry mom it just happened." said Rory

"Don't worry we can talk about this at the house people are starting to stare. Let's go back and you can get a shower then we can finish." said Lorelai knowing what it was like for her 21 year old daughter for she had her at 16.

While Rory was taking a shower Lorelai put tater tots in the oven and pop-tarts in the toaster. After they were done cooking she put them in a bowl and went to sit down on the couch as she waited for her daughter. When Rory came down she sat on the couch grabbing a hand full of tater tots and stuffing them in her mouth buying her some time. Lorelai looked at her daughter before doing the same.

"So?" said Lorelai

"So?" said Rory

"Tell me more about why it happened." said Lorelai getting anxious.

"Well this happened about two months ago. Jess came to Yale…

"Wait a minute. Jess came to Yale? I thought you broke up about a year ago when he moved to New York?" said Lorelai sounding confused.

"Well I was getting to that." said Rory.

"Oh yeah sorry. Continue." said Lorelai.

"Okay as I was trying to say Jess had a week off work so he decided to come and tell me that he had written a book and that he got it published. He also wanted to give me a copy since you know we are both bookworms. Anyway we started talking and we decided to go to dinner. You know as good friends. Well we started talking and we couldn't even remember why we had broken up. He walked me home and well you know the rest."

"Thanks for sparing me. Have you told Jess?" asked Lorelai.

"No. I don't know how to tell him. I think it would be better if I told him in person. Maybe I could drive to New York tomorrow since it is Saturday he should be off. That way if he needs to just talk we don't have to rush." said Rory getting butterflies just thinking about it.

"Well its 9:48 so you'd better go to bed you have a 3-4 hour drive there and back." said Lorelai picking up their empty plates.

"Well if you don't care I will stay a hotel. Who knows when we will be done talking? It just depends I'll call you on my cell and let you know." said Rory grabbing the towel she had drying her hair.

"Okay. She you later mama." said Lorelai giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"I don't think I will ever get used to that." Rory said heading up stairs.

"Hey mom?" hollered Rory from the stair case.

"Yes hun?" asked Lorelai coming back to the living room.

"Don't tell anyone. Not even Luke. By the way where is he?" asked Rory.

"He is closing tonight. And don't worry I won't tell anyone. If I don't see you before you leave good luck." said Lorelai feeling nervous herself for Rory recalling when she told Christopher that she was pregnant.

"Thanks. I'll need it. And mom?" said Rory

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything." said Rory walking down the stairs giving her mom a hug.

"Anything for you dear." Lorelai said giving her one more hug and sending her off to bed.


	2. The Drive

The Drive

The next morning Rory got up at around 6:30. She got dressed and headed downs stairs for she was going to leave soon. When she got down there she noticed her mom was sitting on the couch drinking some coffee and watching Saturday mourning cartoons. She smiled as she headed for the couch sitting down beside her mom.

"Good morning mama." said Lorelai to her daughter.

"Hey! What are doing up? You usually get up at 1:00 in the afternoon." asked Rory

"Well I knew you would be leaving early and I wanted to make sure I was up if you needed to talk or if you wanted me to come with you." said Lorelai hoping she could go for the shopping bargains.

"No its okay. This is something I need to do on my own. Plus I don't know if I would have enough room in my trunk for all the clothes you'd buy. But thanks for the offer." said Rory getting up and grabbing her suitcases.

"Hey can you stay for another hour and we could stop by Luke's and that way you can have a good breakfast before your journey." said Lorelai picking up the phone.

"Sure some blueberry pancakes with mashed potatoes sound good." said Rory

"Pancakes with mashed potatoes! You must be having cravings. Alright blueberry pancakes with mashed potatoes it is." said Lorelai dialing a number.

"Luke's" said Luke on the other end.

"Hey babe its Lore um I want some blueberry pancakes, mashed potatoes, two eggs and bacon." said Lorelai to Luke.

"Okay. It will be ready in 15 minutes. Hey is there a chance Rory is with you? Cause you ordered a lot of food." said Luke surprised.

"Yeah she is. Make sure you have some coffee and some juice ready also. Okay? Love ya see ya soon." said Lorelai

"Love ya too. See ya later." said Luke before he hung up.

"Okay." said Lorelai taking off her robe for underneath she was fully dressed.

"So you really thought I was going to let you go." said Rory starting to laugh.

"A grandma has to be prepared." said Lorelai as they walked out the door.

When they got to Luke's their food was all ready and sitting on the counter waiting for them.

"I guess this is one of the perks to dating the owner." guessed Rory.

"Yeah." said Lorelai before she started chugging down her coffee.

"Hey Rory!" said Luke as he walked out of the back room.

"Hey Luke." answered Rory

"So when are you going to tell Luke?" asked Lorelai turning toward her daughter.

"Well I was going to tell him after I told Jess but he might get suspicious that I am driving all the way to New York to see his nephew. So I guess I will tell him after I am finished with my food." said Rory trying to gain courage.

"Well if you want me to I can tell him after you have left that way I can tell him tonight so we will have some privacy. If he asked why you are going to New York I will just say you had some shopping you wanted to do." said Lorelai

"But if that was true then you would want to go too. If he asks just say I had some business to take care of. That way you won't be lying." said Rory grabbing her bag.

"Okay well I will see you tomorrow." said Lorelai getting up to hug her.

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

Rory drove to New York and was sitting in her car in front of Jess's apartment building. She left her things in her car and walked up to the door. She took the elevator up to the third floor and looked for the door numbered 29. When she found it she stood there a moment thinking about what to say. When she finally knocked she let go of a breath she had been holding in. No one answered so she knocked again.

"Hang on I'll be there in a minute." said a voice from inside the apartment.

Rory couldn't take it. She knew that it was Jess's voice so she decided she would run. So she started for the elevator. Jess opened the door and yelled for her to stay. She turned and walked back towards the door.

"Wow! Rory! Its great to see you what are you doing here?" Jess asked stunned to she his ex-girlfriend standing there in front of him.

"Jess we need to talk. Can I come in." she asked a little apprehensive.

"Sure! Come on in." said Jess moving out of the way for her to walk in.

She took a seat on the couch and sat trying not too cry even though it was almost overpowering her.

"So." said Jess sitting in a chair next to the couch. "What do we need to talk about?"

"Do you remember that night you came and gave me a copy of your book?" asked Rory trying not to sound afraid.

"You hate it don't you? I knew it was lousy but you could have just thrown it away and not told me!" said Jess getting a little angry.

"No no no no! I don't hate your book actually I loved it. If you ask me it reminds me of the style of Hemmingway. That's not what I was meaning. I wanted to know if you remembered that night." asked Rory wishing she had worded her earlier sentence a different way.

"Of course." Jess said smiling. "How could I forget?"

"Well you might want to take a deep breath for this." said Rory thinking she might have to take a deep breath herself.

"Alright I will just come on and tell me the suspense is killing me." he said getting nervous.

"Well here I go. I'm pregnant." said Rory closing her eyes and preparing for the worst.

"Is it mine?" asked Jess almost in a whisper.

"Yeah it is." said Rory the silence was killing her.

"Well." said Jess getting up and walking towards the window.

"Well are you mad? Cause if you are not going to hang around I want you to never come around because I don't want you to be like my dad, Christopher and only come when you feel like it." said Rory getting up and heading towards the door getting ready to go.

"That's not what I meant by well." said Jess. "I was meaning that I should probably move back to Stars Hallow and help you with the baby. I'm sure Uncle Luke will give me a job at the diner."

"Jess think about this first. Don't go making life changing decisions now. Let it set in tonight and tell me tomorrow or next week. When ever. I just will be leaving tomorrow." said Rory.

"What are you going to do about Yale?" Jess asked knowing education is important to her.

"Well I am going to graduate this Friday so I will be done with school for a while." Rory replied stunned he remembered.

"What are you going to do about the baby when you are at work? Daycare is expensive." said Jess worrying about how he was going to help pay.

"I will just have to find somewhere. Anyway you think about it and let me know. I better head off and try to find a hotel around here somewhere. Do you know any cheap ones?" she asked.

"Yeah why don't you stay here? You can sleep on my bed and I can sleep on the couch. If you don't mind? You know that way we can talk more." asked Jess

"Sure." said Rory "I'll be back. My stuff is in my car."

press the pretty review button please!

it will encourage me to update soon

possibly tomorrow


	3. Jess's Decision

**Direct Quote from autor: "There is no way that this is becoming a Logan and Rory story. I HATE Logan." However Logan will come back to beat up Jess or try.**

Jess's Decision

When Rory woke up the next morning it took her a while to realize where she was at. When she remembered she was at Jess's she immediately jumped out of bed and changed clothes. When she walked out of the bedroom she could smell the strong scent of bacon. She walked in the kitchen and saw Jess cooking bacon and eggs.

"So you finally woke up." said Jess without turning around.

"Jess it is only 8:30 you know that is really good for me." said Rory giggling a little. "How did you get up so early?"

"I didn't sleep well. I kept thinking and I was trying to make some decisions." he said taking the eggs off the skillet.

"And?" Rory asked

"And I thought we could have a nice breakfast and talk about it later." he said turning around with two plates and nodding towards the dinning room table.

As they ate they talked about different things. Rory told him about Stars Hallow and how Luke and Lorelai were dating. When they were finished they headed toward the couch so they could talk.

"I think I have made my decision." said Jess taking a deep breath and letting it out. "I am going to move back to Stars Hallow. Luke hopefully will give me a job at the diner. I can sleep upstairs like I used to. That way I can watch the baby while you are at school. What do you think?"

"It sounds great." said Rory "But what about your job here and your life here in New York."

"Well just give me a couple of weeks. I will turn in my two week notice tomorrow and then I will come back. said Jess picking up the phone.

"Well school gets out for the summer in next week so I can help with anything then." said Rory "Who are you calling?"

"Does Luke know?" Jess asked putting the phone back on the hook.

"Well mom was supposed to tell him yesterday. Why?" asked Rory

"Because I was going to call Luke and see if he would give me a job and a place to stay. Because if he doesn't I don't want to quit my job till I can find one." said Jess coming and sitting on the couch.

"Well I know it is a little early for mom but I will call her and ask her." Rory said as she got up and headed to Jess's bedroom.

When she came back she was carrying her cell phone and sitting back down on the couch. She dialed Lorelai's number.

"Hello." said a grumpy Lorelai.

"Hey mom its me." said Rory

"Rory? Is something wrong? Why are you calling me so early? Did you make it to Jess's? Did he throw you out? What happened?" asked Lorelai now wide awake.

"Mom stop with the 20 questions. Look why I called was we wanted to know if you told Luke." said Rory

"Who is we? Are you and Jess still talking? Is he going to be a part of the baby's life? Is…" said Lorelai

"Mom!" Rory interrupted. "Just answer our question."

"Yes I told Luke and he was like me at first. You know in shock and then after it settled he is going to help with the baby too. However I didn't tell him who the father because you and Jess should at least tell him that." said Lorelai making a pot of coffee.

"Well I will probably be leaving soon so I will call you when I am on the road. Okay I had better go so. I will talk to you later." said Rory

"I hope you know that tomorrow is Memorial day. So school is out and everything is closed. So you and I can make more plans. Hey I am having some problems with the coffee maker. I have to go. Bye" said Lorelai

"Bye." said Rory as she hung up.

"Well?" asked Jess

"Well she told Luke I was going to have a baby but she didn't tell him who the father is. Did you know tomorrow is Memorial Day? Cause you could come with me." said Rory nervous and playing with her phone.

"Well it looks like I am going back to Stars Hallow today." said Jess

"I think it would be easier to tell Luke and ask him about it in person than trying to explain this whole thing on the phone."

"What about your job how are you going to get back in time to have a good nights sleep." said Rory glad he might be coming with her.

"Rory there is something I kind of lied to you about. I don't have a job. I live here with my mom, Liz and her husband T.J. So I can leave now and not have to worry. In a couple of weeks if Luke says it is okay I can come back and move all my stuff down there." said Jess

"Why did you lie?" asked Rory hurt

"I thought you would think I was a lazy bum if you knew I didn't have a job." said Jess embarrassed

"Alright I forgive you but I say we better get a moving because it 9:45 and we have a 3 ½ hour drive. If you don't mind I want to go get a shower." said Rory standing up.

"No that is fine. I am going to pack some clothes and things because I don't know how long it will be before I can come back for the rest." Jess said heading back towards his room.

By 11:00 they were ready to go. They got to Stars Hallow at about 2:15. They first went to Lorelai's so that Rory could drop of her stuff. Then they headed to Luke's Diner so that they could talk to Luke. As they pulled up Rory had to tell Jess what was on her mind.

"Jess. I think I should go in first then after about five minutes you come in that way we can break it to him slowly. Because you know he is going to go crazy when he sees you back from New York. So this way he can adjust to both sets of news slowly." said Rory

"Okay I understand. In five minutes I will come in and I will just tell him I am back in town then after he gets over that shock we can tell him the other news. Okay go." said Jess turning up the radio.

"Five minutes." said Rory while she got out of the car.

She walked into the diner. Luke looked up and motioned her to sit at the counter. He poured her a cup of juice.

"Thanks." said Rory in a whisper. "So I guess mom told you."

"Yes Lorelai gave me the news during dinner last night. She said that you would tell me who the father is but you don't have to. I mean it isn't really any of my business. I mean if you told me I just might want to kill him. So really it is better off this way." said Luke rambling while he vigorously scrubbing the counter for he had been almost a father to Rory for 20 years and he thought of her as a daughter.

"Really? Are you sure because I think you should know. I mean you know…"

She was interrupted by the bell on the door. As she turned around to look she saw it was Jess. He walked up to the counter and sat by Rory.

"Hey Uncle Luke!" said Jess for Luke hadn't looked up.

"Jess! Jess what are you doing here. Aren't you supposed to be in New York?" said Luke when he looked up.

"Well I just wanted to get away and see how my favorite uncle was in my favorite town." Jess said with some sarcasm.

"Jess I am your only uncle and you hate this town. There has to be something going on." said Luke who couldn't guess what was happening.

Jess and Rory looked at each other and Luke finally figured it out. Luke called for Caesar the other cook.

"Caesar you take over I need to have a chat with my nephew." Luke said pointing to the door to go up to the apartment upstairs that he lived in before he moved in with Lorelai.

"Alright Jess what is going on?" Luke asked when they were both upstairs.

"Well I hear that Lorelai told you that Rory was pregnant." Jess said as he sat on his old bed.

"Yeah and let me guess you are the father." said Luke almost ready to hyperventilate.

"Yep." said Jess "And I am going to be a part of my kid's life unlike my dad, Jimmy or Rory's dad. That is why I am here. I wanted to know if I could get a job here in the diner. And I see that my bed is still here so I was hoping since you moved in with Lorelai that you would let me live here again." said Jess

"Well I guess what about your stuff?" asked Luke

"Since Rory is graduating this week I was going to go one day after she has." said Jess

"Okay. You know the rules. All you have to do is play the utilities and keep it clean. No wild parties." said Luke

"I agree with that. Well I better tell Rory." Jess said getting up.

"Alright get down there. I have to get back to work." said Luke walking towards the door

**Everybody who is reading and not revieiwng, please review. Pretty, pretty, please.**

**I promise to update faster for every review I get.**


	4. Where do I live

Where Do I Live

When Jess got down to the diner Lorelai was there and was talking to Rory.

"Hey grasshopper." said Lorelai

"Hey" answered Jess

"So how did it go?" asked Rory.

"Luke is going to give me a job and he said since he moved in with Lorelai I could stay in the apartment. I don't have to pay rent I just have to pay utilities and the electric bill is covered with the diner." said Jess sitting down by Rory.

"That is great!" said Rory "I am feeling so much better about this. I mean I could have made it with just mom and Luke but thank you so much Jess I really can't thank you enough."

"This baby is my responsibility too. This is the least I can do." said Jess

"Well I am so happy for you guys. I mean you got such a better deal then I did. Even though I wish this could have happened later on but I will love this grandchild more than ever." said Lorelai hugging her daughter.

"Mom! Please the town doesn't know yet. They might start to get suspicious." said Rory

"Alright." said Lorelai taking a drink from her coffee cup.

"I think I am going to go take a walk." said Jess standing up.

"Do you want some company?" asked Rory

"Are you going to be the company. Cause if you are I can never say no to that." said Jess holding the door open for Kirk as he walked in the diner.

"Alright you kids be home by 9." said Lorelai

"Jess!" said Kirk

"Good Kirk now who am I?" said Lorelai

"Very funny. What is Jess doing here? Is he and Rory going out again?" asked Kirk because deep down he was afraid of Jess.

"You know I really don't know." said Lorelai

"Oh. Okay." said Kirk nervously as he sat down at his favorite table.

"Okay Kirk let me guess your usual." said Luke as he walked up to the table.

"I guess if you think my usual is a hamburger grilled on both sides equally and exactly 26 fries." said Kirk

"Yes that is your usual." said Luke sighing.

"Kirk you really should change it up a little bit." said Lorelai

"Alright I guess I will have a medium water instead of a small." said Kirk

"Good job Kirk! Next time you might want 27 fries in stead of 26." said Luke

"Actually I would want 28 because I don't eat an odd number of fries." said Kirk picking at his nail.

"Yeah Luke. Who eats an odd number of fries? You need to join the 21st century." said Lorelai walking up behind him.

"Get out! Now!" said Luke really getting annoyed.

"Aww! Lukey you still love me don't you?" asked Lorelai in her baby voice.

"Get out!" said Luke

"Fine! Just give me a goodbye kiss." begged Lorelai like a little kid.

"We are in a restaurant!" said Luke

"Fine give me one on the cheek." said Lorelai not giving up easily.

"If I do will you leave?" asked Luke really wanting to get back to work.

"Yep." said Lorelai

Luke gave her a kiss on the cheek and Lorelai left after Kirk threw a fit that the diner is a public place and that sort of behavior should not be displayed there. Meanwhile Rory and Jess had made it to the bridge.

"Have you thought of any names?" asked Jess

"Not really. I mean I have only known about this for 6 weeks. I figured we would have time for that later. You know after we find out what it is." said Rory throwing pebbles in the pound below them.

"True." said Jess

"Why have you had any thoughts." asked Rory

"No I have been to busy to think about that kind of stuff. I mean I have been thinking how are we going to pay for just the necessities. Like formula and diapers and strollers and car seats and highchairs, food and…

"Jess please! Listen I have some good news that is why I wanted to talk to you. All of that is covered. Well most of it. I am sure that grandma and grandpa will buy me most of it." said Rory dropping the rest of her rocks in the pound.

"Have you told them yet?" asked Jess

"No. I thought I would tell them next Friday at dinner." said Rory.

"So are you going to continue to live with Lorelai and Luke?" asked Jess.

"I don't have any idea. I thought I would until I have this mother thing down pat." said Rory yawning "I think I am going to go back to the house and take a nap. If you don't mind."

"No that's okay. We had a long drive." said Jess sanding up and offering Rory a hand.

"Thank you. So what are your plans?" asked Rory as she got balanced.

"Oh I am sure that Luke will have something for me to do. I didn't know if maybe you wanted to go out for something to eat? Since we really haven't seen each other for 2 months." asked Jess as they started walking.

"Sure! What time did you want to go?" asked Rory

"What time do you think you will be done with your nap?" asked Jess

"Well I don't have to take a shower since I took one this morning so probably 6:00." said Rory

"That's fine." said Jess

"Hey look there's mom." said Rory pointing to Lorelai as she was walking toward them.

"Hey what are you guys up to now." asked Lorelai as she got closer.

"Well I think Rory is going to go take a nap and I thought that I would see if there is anyway I can help Luke." said Jess

"Well I will walk with you back to Luke's." said Lorelai

"Well actually I thought that I would sleep at home." said Rory

"If you want you can sleep up in the apartment since it is mine now." Jess said "If your mom doesn't care.

"Sure. Why not that way we can leave as soon as I am ready." said Rory

"Since you are headed that will give me an accuse to back and visit." said Lorelai

"Why? Luke throw you out." guessed Rory

"Yeah." said Lorelai pouting "He said that I was making a scene and that I was getting on his nerves."

Jess and Rory both laughed at that for they knew that Lorelai could throw pretty big scenes if she wanted to. When they got back to the diner Rory headed upstairs and instantly fell asleep on his bed. Lorelai took a seat by Jess at the front counter.

"You're back." announced Luke as he walked from the kitchen.

"Hi to you too." said Lorelai

"Hi." said Luke as he gave her a kiss and a cup of coffee.

"That's my kind of hello." said Lorelai

"You guys disgust me." Jess mumbled.

"What's that grasshopper?" asked Lorelai

"Nothing." replied Jess as he got up and headed for the apartment stairs.

"Hey! Where are you going?" asked Luke as he came from the kitchen to take the arriving customer's order.

"Well if you don't need me I was going to go take a nap like Rory." said Jess sounding annoyed

"No I guess not. We aren't that busy today so go ahead." said Luke

"Just don't do anything." warned Lorelai

"I don't think you have to worry about that." Jess said with a grin.

"Behave yourself Jess." Luke said

"I will now if I could please be excused." said Jess bowing and heading upstairs.

When Jess got upstairs he took of his shoes and got in bed next to Rory. When he opened his eyes again he noticed it was 6:30. He pulled the covers off him and Rory and tried to wake her up. All the response he got was a few mumbles then some snores.

"Come on Rory!" Jess said shaking her arm.

She finally woke up and sat up in bed.

"What time is it?" she asked trying to flatten her wild hair.

"It is six-thirty." said Jess getting up and looking around for his suitcase.

"What time did you come up here?" asked Rory noticing his bed head and the messed up covers on the opposite side of the bed.

"About 15 minutes after we got here. Have you seen my suitcase?" he asked scratching his head.

"Over there." Rory pointed to the couch.

"You go and get ready in the bathroom. It won't take me long to change out here. Just come downstairs when you are ready." said Jess taking his stuff and setting on the bed.

"Okay." said Rory as she walked over and gave him a big peck on the cheek.

"What was that for?" asked Jess as he rubbed the spot on his cheek with his hand.

"For being you. Now get ready. I sure am hungry."


	5. AN

**A/N** A lot of you are wondering when is Logan coming back? He will be back in chapter 6 and in chapter 8 he is definitely going to sir things up. Also look for Tristan to come back in the picture. If you have any ideas let me know I will try and work them in my story. I want to think Arica, Princess of Rivendell for reviewing ever chapter. I will up date as soon as I post this.


	6. I Don't Do Hospitals

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these wonderful characters. If I did I would not be sitting here writing fanfiction I would be helping Amy.

"**I Don't Do Hospitals"**

"Rory! Rory! Wait!" yelled Jess trying to catch up with her.

By the time he got there Rory was already gone.

"Jess!" called Lorelai running out to him. "What happened?"

"You look around for her. I have to go talk to Luke." said Jess as he ran back into the diner.

"Did you tell her?" asked Luke

"No she was gone. You need to ask Lorelai. That way we can explain it to Rory without any confusion or under shock." said Jess

"Alright I will go upstairs. Tell her I have to see her." said Luke looking worried and confused.

"Don't worry. You'll do fine. Just please hurry my pregnant girlfriend is out there somewhere." exclaimed Jess.

"Girlfriend huh?" said Luke

"Yeah. I feel it is appropriate. No go! I'll give you 5 minutes." said Jess hoping everything will go perfect for his uncle.

Jess didn't know what to do for those five minutes. So he decided to go help the customers. When he went to fill up Kirk's he got all tense and he had to ask what was wrong.

"Kirk is something wrong?" he asked

"No no no no! When is Luke coming back?" asked Kirk

"Soon." said Jess as he had almost forgotten about the 5 minutes for he saw it has been 15.

He ran out to find Lorelai.

"Lorelai? Lorelai?" he hollered.

"Right here. Now what happened? I have looked everywhere. Where is she?" demanded Lorelai

"Wait! Go in and talk to Luke. He is up in the apartment. Please." pleaded Jess

"Fine you keep looking for my daughter." she said as she walked in the diner.

"I will. I will. Just hurry!" rushed Jess as he practically pushed Lorelai up the curtain.

She opened the door and she saw Luke there down on his knee holding a diamond ring in a velvet box. She also saw he had lit candles and used some of Jess's gel to comb his hair nicely.

"Lorelai will you marry me?" he asked starting to shake.

"I don't know what to say." said Lorelai falling on her knees in front of Luke.

"Yes would be nice." said Luke laughing

"Yes!" said Lorelai leaning over to give him a kiss causing them to fall over.

Meanwhile, Jess was searching everywhere for Rory. He looked for her at the bridge, gazebo, and Lane's house. She was nowhere. He decided he would go to Yale and see if she was there. As he got in Luke's truck his phone started to vibrate. He picked it up and his caller id didn't recognize it but he answered it anyway.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Is this Jess?" asked the stranger.

"Maybe. What do you want?" Jess asked now even more concerned about Rory.

"This is Logan Huntzberger. Rory's boyfriend. I want you to know I am not happy about this phone call. However I respect Rory's wishes and she asked me to call you before she went into surgery." said Logan who was very tense.

"Rory's in surgery! How? Why? Where? Wh…"

"How and why doesn't matter but she is at the hospital in New Haven." said Logan interrupting.

"I'll be there." said Jess as he hung up.

When he got there he saw Logan sleeping in the lobby. Logan instantly woke up.

"You might as well sit down. She's not out yet." Logan said through clenched teeth.

"So are you going to tell me why she is here?" Jess asked

"Why should I? It's your fault she is here anyway." said Logan

"How? I wasn't anywhere near her when this happened." said Jess defensively.

"Well if you hadn't have done this to her it wouldn't have mattered when it happened." said Logan

Just then a doctor walked in.

"Is there anyone here for Lorelai Gilmore?" he asked.

Both Logan and Jess stood and walked over staying as far away from each other as possible.

"She's out of the operating room and is asking for a Mr. Jess Marino. Can you please follow me?" he asked as he turned to lead Jess to her room.

"But what about me? I'm her boyfriend." said Logan starting to follow.

"And who are you?" asked the doctor.

"I'm Logan Huntzberger."

"Oh yes. She asked for a Mr. Huntzberger to go home. Now follow me Mr. Marino." the doctor said going through the swinging doors.

Logan was so angry at Jess. How could he take my perfect life away for me? Logan knew he would be a better father why couldn't Jess understand that? He has all the money and he loves Rory. If there was just a way to get Jess to go away again. Then it hit him. He got out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Yes. I need an operator for New York."

When Jess walked in the room he saw Rory laying on the bed sleeping peacefully. He sat in the chair next to her bed. He took her hand and rubbed it gently with his thumb. Rory woke up and smiled up at Jess.

"Jess." she whispered.

"Shh. Save your strength." he whispered back.

"But you should know what happened." Rory persisted.

"Tell me later." Jess said rubbing her hand again.

Just then the doctor came to the door and motioned for Jess. He stood up and he noticed she was asleep again. Jess walked out to the hall.

"I figured you wanted to know about the baby." the doctor said looking at Jess.

"Yeah…" said Jess preparing himself.

"Well the baby's fine and while we were checking her over we found out you guys are having twins!" said the doctor now smiling.

"Twins." Jess said getting used to the new words. "Two lives. That's great! Have you told Rory yet?"

"No we thought that you could tell her." he said when his beeper went off. "I should be going. Congratulations!"

Jess walked back into the room and sat beside a now wide awake Rory.

"What did the doctor want?" asked Rory apprehensively.

"Well he told me the … well… he told me that we are having twins!" said Jess jumping up after he finally realized this could be a good thing.

"Twins!" said Rory laughing. "But are they okay?"

"Yes they are fine." said Jess bending down to kiss and hug Rory the mother of his unborn children.

"Where's Mom?" asked Rory.

"Oh crap I forgot to call her. She is going to kill me. I'll be back." said Jess jumping up and heading out of the room.

"Okay Terminator." called Rory after him.

Jess ran around the floor three times to find the pay phone. When he did he found 0.35¢ and put it in the pay phone. He then dialed the all to familiar number.

"Hello?" said a groggy and grouchy Lorelai.

"Lorelai?" asked Jess

"Jess! Where the heck have you been? We have been looking for Rory and you for 3 ½ hours now! Have you seen her?" Lorelai asked stopping for a breath.

"Sorry I didn't call its just Rory is at the hospital and…"

"Are her and the baby all right?"

"Yes her and the babies are fine. We are here at the hospital in New Haven."

"Did you say babies?" asked Lorelai letting the smile stretch across her face.

"Just get up here." said Jess mad at himself for slipping.

"Will do grasshopper." said Lorelai hanging up.

Jess walked back to the room and saw Rory flipping through the TV channels. She looked at him when he walked in and smiled.

"You'd think there would be a descent thing to watch when you have 61 channels." said Rory turning it off and putting the remote down.

Jess went and sat in the chair once again and told her that her mother would be there soon.

"Jess I want to tell you what happened." Rory waited for a response but all Jess did was nod in agreement.

"When I saw what happened in the dinner I freaked."

"What a minute!" said Jess. "What happened in there was completely different then how you took it. Luke was going to ask your Mom to marry him and he didn't know how to ask. So I got down and showed how I will ask you someday." Jess said embarrassed and looking down to the floor.

"Oh." said Rory smiling and holding her growing tummy. "Well did she say yes?"

"I don't know." said Jess looking up. "You may continue."

"Well like I said I freaked so I ran to the bridge. While I was thinking about what to say I realized I never really broke up with Logan. So I drove to his apartment. I told him and he took it better than I thought he would. As I was getting ready to leave Colin and Flynn showed up. They were obviously drunk. As they were coming up the stairs they tripped me and well that's all I remember." said Rory

Just as Jess was about to say something Lorelai came running in the room. She hugged her daughter and asked about a million questions before Jess could get a word in.

"Where's Luke?" he asked

"Oh he's out in the waiting room." said Lorelai finally stop hugging her daughter.

Jess gave Rory a kiss and headed out to find Luke. When he found him Luke looked like he was about ready to puke.

"Are you okay?" asked Jess sitting by his uncle.

"I don't do hospitals." said Luke cringing as a person on a stretcher went by.

It seemed like forever before Lorelai came and told Jess Rory was asking for him. He walked into the room and stood there looking as his sleepy love. Rory shifted in her bed and patted for Jess to lie beside her. It felt so good to cuddle with her and be with her.

"Rory you know how you said you were trying to decide if you would marry me or not?"

"Yeah"

"Well did you make a decision?"

"Yeah."

"What was it?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out."

The last thing Rory heard was Jess chuckling and Lorelai shutting the door.


	7. AN2

Hey readers. Sorry I haven't written in a lonnng time. I can only update on Fridays and Saturdays. Please keep reading and reviewing. I loved it that I got 10 reviews for chapter 6. I will update in about 3 hours so here is a preview. It's a short chapter. Lorelai gets in trouble with Jess and Rory. The town finds out a very personal secret and they get a few packages from an unwanted pest.

_p.s. _In chapter 8Jess gets in a fight and is left for dead. Will he survive? Will Logan take over? Will Rory leave Jess if he lives? Give me suggestions even though I know where I want this to go. If you don't remember read my summary again before you read chapter 8.


	8. Jess! How Could You?

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I wish I did but I don't so please don't sue.

**Jess! How Could You**

"I'm coming with you!" said Rory following Jess down the stairs of the apartment.

When Jess got down to the bottom he turned to look at her.

"You were just in the hospital week ago. You need to stay home and rest."

"But I want to go to New York with you to get your stuff." whined Rory

"Jess!" hollered Luke. "The U.P.S. guy is here for you!"

Jess turned to see the guy with three large boxes standing in the middle of the dinner.

"Sign here please." He said handing Jess the sign sheet.

"So what is it?" asked Rory.

"I don't know. Luke, will you help me bring these up stairs?" asked Jess picking up a box.

"Sure they are taking up space. Caesar I'll be back. "said Luke picking one up.

Rory picked up one of the bigger boxes and started to follow the boys upstairs.

"Rory what are you thinking?" said Jess throwing down his box and taking Rory's. "Your pregnant! Gosh you can be so stupid."

Caesar's mouth dropped. The whole diner was staring at them.

"Well it looks like I'll be having a baby shower after all." said Rory as she followed Jess and Luke up stairs.

AN: Sorry for the short chapter. I got a hurtful review and I don't feel like writing anymore. I will post again tomorrow I promise.


	9. Logan's revenge

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of these awesome characters or anything Gilmore Girls. _

**A/N: **_Sorry for not writing I have been so busy._

**Logan's Revenge**

**Rory had woken early. Today she was going to Richard and Emily's to try and explain the situation. Just yesterday Jess had announced to the whole diner that they were expecting. She knew if she kept putting it off they would find out eventually and it would be easier to explain it now. She had spent the night with Jess in the apartment. So she knew he would insist on going but she was going to try and sneak out anyway. When she got out of the shower Jess was fully dress and watching t.v. She just smiled and sat beside him on the couch. **

"**Good morning!" said Jess giving her a kiss on the cheek.**

"**Good morning!" she said returning the favor.**

"**What time where you planning on leaving? It's four in the morning."**

"**Well I wanted to get out of here before the diner opened." said Rory standing up and fixing her dress pants. **

"**So I guess you are going to your grandparents?" Jess asked standing up and heading towards the door.**

"**Yeah so I will probably be late so just…"**

"**Rory, Rory, Rory. You know better. You know I am going to go with you."**

"**They just don't like you much and now that you got me pregnant and broke me up with Logan you might as well have wrote your death sentence."**

"**Well I have always been good with getting rid of your boyfriends."**

"**Come on if your coming." said Rory walking down the stairs. **

**Luke was already there and he handed Rory some decaf and Jess some regular coffee in to-go cups. He didn't say anything but the look on his face was sorry for them. Lorelai must have told him earlier. **

**As they got into Rory's car she laughed as if to let everything out. The whole car ride they planned what they would say. They finally decided that Rory would do most of the talking and Jess would jump in and help when she needed it. As they pulled up they saw that Logan's car was parked in front of the Gilmore house. Rory took a deep breath and Jess mutter something illegible. They both got out of the car and walked to the door. Rory rang the door bell and Isabelle the new maid answered it. She told them there that the Gilmore's were in the parlor. They stepped inside and handed her their coats. **

"**Are you ready to do this?" Rory asked.**

"**Now more than ever." said Jess**

"**Okay then." said Rory grabbing his hand and guiding him into the parlor. **

**When they were at the door way they saw that Logan was sitting on one couch and Emily and Richard on the other. The look on their faces was calm and neutral as if he hadn't told them yet. They almost looked happy.**

"**Rory darling please come in and take a seat." said Emily standing up and showing her to the empty space beside Logan.**

"**Who is this young man?" asked Richard**

"**Richard I am sure you have heard of Jess. He is that friend of Rory's that got her in that car accident and broke her wrist." said Logan. **

"**Oh yes Jess." said Richard withdrawing his extended hand.**

"**So Logan what are you doing here?" asked Rory **

"**Well I just thought we could tell Emily and Richard the news together." Logan said wrapping his arm around her causing Jess to become tense. **

"**What news?" asked Rory **

"**You know." said Logan as he patted Rory's stomach.**

"**Don't touch her!" yelled Jess as he jumped up.**

"**Calm yourself Jess. I don't see why you are here anyway." said Logan**

"**I don't believe you." Jess said as he stormed out.**

"**Logan we need to talk." said Rory pushing Logan out of the room.**

"**What are you doing." asked Rory.**

"**I know you made a mistake and I understand heat of the moment things and I thought that since Emily and Richard really like me we could just say the twins are mine and we could get married." said Logan grabbing Rory's hand. "You cant ell me you want to be with that punk."**

"**I do." said Rory.**

"**Why?" asked Logan hurtfully. **

"**For one I love him." said Rory looking straight into his eyes.**

"**Please…"**

"**Two he is the father of my unborn children."**

"**They don't have to know that."**

"**Logan they have a right."**

"**Whatever."**

"**Do you want me to continue because the list goes on for quite a long time?"**

"**Is this really what you want?"**

"**Yes it is."**

"**I guess I better go."**

"**Yeah I better explain this to Grandma and Grandpa."**

**Logan gave her a quick kiss and turned to go out the door. When he walked out he saw Jess standing there smoking and facing the other direction.**

"**Okay lets settle this."**

"**We don't have anything to settle you know Rory will always love me." said Jess throwing his cigarette to the ground.**

"**She may think she does but you know you will just hurt her again."**

"**Whatever just get the heck out of here. Your not wanted here."**

"**Your such a jerk." said Logan as he punched Jess in the stomach sending him to the ground. He started then kicking him while screaming, "You've left her before and I will be there to pick up the pieces once again!"**

"**Logan!" screamed Rory falling beside her hurting love.**

"**Just wait you'll come crawling back." was all Logan said before getting in his car and driving off. **

**A/N: **_Please review and give ideas! please!_


	10. A Letter Worth A Million Dollars

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these wonderful and fascinating characters or anything Gilmore Girls._

a/n: I am skipping ahead a bit. In the last chapter Rory was about 3-3 1/2 months pregnant. In this chapter she is 6 months. Jess was fine from the fight he just was sore. Emily and Richard haven't spoken to Rory since that day. Rory moved in with Jess in the apartment. And that is about it. Sorry for the long note!

**A Letter Worth A Millon Dollars**

Rory hadn't slept well for the past month and she woke up this morning particularly grumpy. She woke up to Jess shaking her shoulder and the smell of decaf coffee. She rose and saw that Jess had an unhappy look on his face as he handed her a letter. The letter was from Paris who was now living and working in New York. She torn into it quickly. Jess sat in the chair beside the bed as he saw her face drop and tears come to her eyes.

"Oh Rory what is it?" asked Jess as he sits beside her and pulls her into a hug.

"It's… it's… a letter… from…Paris." was all Rory could get out before she couldn't speak anymore.

"Here let me read it." said Jess taking it from her.

Dear Rory,

I thought I would let you know that Tristan was killed in Iraq on Tuesday. His funeral will be on Friday at 10:00 here in Hartford. We are having a ceremony at Chilton before. He has something for you. I hope to see you soon.

Your Friend,

Paris Geller

"So who is this Tristan guy." asked Jess in a fake jealous way trying to lighting the mood.

"He's a friend." said Rory still crying but calming down.

"How come I had never heard of him?"

"He was a friend from Chilton before you moved here."

"So are you going to go?"

"It's tomorrow right? Well I need to go cause he has something for me. Plus I haven't seen some of those people in years." said Rory struggling to get off the bed.

"Okay well I'll be back." said Jess getting up and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Rory wobbling to the coffee pot.

"I'm going to ask Luke if I can get the day off to go with you."

"Jess, you don't have to go with me. You don't even know him and after it's over I imagine us girls will go have lunch."

"But Rory you are 6 months pregnant. I am not letting you go alone."

"Come on Jess. I will have my cell phone and if I get to tired I will just come home it isn't that bad. Plus I really should pay my respects." said Rory pouring her a cup and sipping on it.

"Fine but if you need anything please call or come home. Please!"

"I will I will now go on to work before Kirk drives Luke insane again."

_**NEXT DAY**_

Rory arrives at Chilton around 9:45. As she walks in she sees Madeline, Lucy, and Paris standing by the casket.

"Oh my god!" they all said together.

"Yeah, yeah, I know I am huge." Rory says laughing.

"Here sit down." said Paris pointing to a chair.

"Thanks." said Rory as she collapses on the chair with a huge sigh.

"So how far along." asked Lucy pointing to Rory's belly.

"6 months but I am having twins so I am twice as big."

"Who's the father?" asked Madeline sitting next Rory.

"His name is Jess. I met him when I was 16 and…"

"Are you married?" Lucy butted in.

"No not yet."

"So it was an accident." said Madeline.

"Well I don't think that it was just an accident I mean I believe it was meant to be. I really love him and I know he feels the same so it has to be destiny."

"Oh." Madeline and Lucy say together.

"Look this isn't about Rory and what she has done with her life in the past 4 years this is about Tristan and he would want and he deserves the attention." Paris yells before storming out of the room.

"Poor Paris she never fully got over him." said Lucy.

Rory realized she never paid her respects so she stood to do so. When she got up there she saw it was a closed casket with Tristan's army picture in a elaborate gold frame on top.

"So how did this happen?" asked Rory when she returned to her chair.

"Well you know when Tristan left Chilton he went to military school? Well he became a assistant general. Then when we went to war he went to Iraq. On Tuesday he was going to the capital of Iraq to talk to other generals and his humvee was hit with a road bomb. That's why it was a closed casket." said Lucy as she stared to the ground.

"He left this for you." said Paris walk back to the room and handing Rory a letter.

Rory opened it cautiously. It read:

Dear Rory,

If you are reading this I have died at war. Every solider that has money writes one of these for these certain reasons. I leave you all my money which is about 1 and a half million dollars. I leave it to you because I know that you will use it wisely. You cared about your education and I know the others will blow it. So use it how you want and I trust you. I think about you often Rory. I wish I would have had the guts to ask you out in high school. But I am sure you are happy and this is my gift to you for everything you did. I love you, Rory.

Your Pal,

Tristan

"So what is it?" Paris asked.

"Oh it's nothing. Just a letter. I need to go home now. I am not feeling to well and I just need to go." said Rory standing up and leaving.

As soon as she got to the car she began to cry. This was it. They could now by a house and all the baby stuff they need for the babies and they would have money for them to go to college and there life would be fine. They would always be fine. Now to go home and tell Jess.


	11. All In Good Time

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the wacky yet wonderful characters.

A/N: I am sooo sorry I have not updated for sooo long. I have been out of state forever and I have not had many ideas. So please forgive me and please give me ideas on twin names, sexes, weddings, etc.

As Rory was walking up to the diner she saw Jess sitting at the counter reading a book. As she walked closer she noticed it was a book called Fatherhood for Dummies. She smiled and walked up to Jess. Removing the book from his hands she sat down on his lap smiling. He looked up at her angry at first but his frown turned to a smile as he saw it was Rory.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"How was the funeral?"

"It was sad but I guess a little good came out of it." Rory said pulling the letter from her hand that was behind Jess's back.

"What good can come from a funeral?" Jess asks smirking at her.

"Just read this." she said handing him the letter.

He took it hesitantly remembering the last one he read wasn't good news.

When he read it he smiled from ear to ear and hug Rory but not to tight. He started kissing Rory passionately. She stopped him because Kirk was getting awfully upset.

"Where did you get this?"

"Well Tristan left it to me."

'Why?"

"I don't know."

"Well you know what we should do first with it?"

"What?" asked Rory.

"Well you know how Luke and Lorelai aren't going on a honeymoon because Luke is afraid to leave the diner. Let's pay for them to go to Hawaii or something."

"That's a great idea. I'll get right on it." said Rory giving him a kiss and walking toward the apartment entrance in the diner.

"Get on what, Jess?" asked Lorelai as she came down the stairs.

"Dirty." said Rory walking upstairs.

"No really Jess. What is she up to?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Jess said smirking as he picked up his book and continued to read.

"You will tell me Jess."

"All in good time." he said taking a sip of his soda.

Well I hope you like it. r & r.


	12. And It Looks Like Your Having

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Gilmore Girl. If I did I would not be writing this.

A/N: I am putting this about two weeks later because I don't feel like writing about search on the internet for a place. Also Rory is now 7 months pregnant and is really huge!

**And It Look Like Your Having…**

Jess was lying in bed. He awoke with a crash of something dropping in the diner. He opened his eyes to see that Rory wasn't there. He quickly rolled over to see that it was 11:32 a.m. and Rory had a doctor's appointment at 11:45. He jumped out of be and pulled on some clean jeans and a clean Twisted Sister shirt. He grabbed his shoes and ran down stairs to see Rory sitting at the counter eat some kind of pancake and grapefruit.

"Rory why didn't you wake me? We need to get going. The hospital is 30 minutes away."

"Jess calm down it's only 10:12."

"But the clock up there said 11:30 something."

"What's wrong grasshopper?" asks Lorelai walking in front of Luke from the supply closet.

"Something is wrong with our alarm clock." said Jess putting his shoes on.

"Well I might know how it got messed up." said Rory laughing hysterically.

"How? Did you do this?" asks Jess as he took a bite of her grapefruit.

"Hey what was that for!" asked Rory hitting him on the arm.

"You messed with the clock."

"No I didn't, Mom did."

"And why did she do that?"

"Because Luke caught me doing it to his and you were the only one still asleep." said Lorelai pouting.

"And why were you eating grapefruit anyway? You don't even like it." asks Jess

"Grandpa said its good for the babies." said Rory laughing as Jess continued to finish the half eaten fruit.

_At the doctor's office…_

"Ms. Gilmore." a nurse said.

"That's us." said Jess as he helped Rory out of the chair.

"Take a sit on the bed and the doctor will be in here shortly." said the nurse as she placed a clip board in the tray on the door.

"So have you decided on where to send wacky and grumpy on their honeymoon." asked Jess who was looking at all the posters on the wall.

"Yeah I decided on Hawaii and I already booked the plane and the room. I can't believe they are getting married in a month." said Rory squealing with delight.

"September 21st." said Jess holding Rory's hand.

There was a knock at the door as Dr. Carver walked in. She was a middle aged women with thick brown hair piled up on her head.

"Hello Ms. Gilmore." she said shaking Rory's hand.

"And you must be the dad." she said shaking Jess's.

"I see you guys are here for an ultrasound. Right?"

"That right." said Rory squeezing Jess's hand.

"And before I start would you guys like to know the sex of your babies?"

"I don't know we never really talked about it." said Rory looking at Jess.

"I don't care. It is what ever you want." said Jess kissing Rory's hand.

"It would be a cool wedding present for Luke and Lorelai. We could put it in a little box. You have it say "You will soon be the proud grandparents of …" you know."

"Yeah that would be cool."

"So do you want to know?" asked Dr. Carver smiling at them.

"Yeah." they both said at the same time.

The doctor got the machine ready and told Rory this would be cold. Rory knew that but still winced at the coolness on her very swollen stomach.

"See look there are the two heart beats." pointed out the doctor.

"Oh my gosh Jess those are our babies."

"I know." smiled Jess.

"And it looks like you are having …"

Dun Dun Dun. A cliffhanger Looks like you will have to wait. I will review hopefully tomorrow if I get some reviews. Please r & r


	13. Hawaii!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Gilmore Girl. If I did I would not be writing this.

**Hawaii!**

The doctor got the machine ready and told Rory this would be cold. Rory knew that but still winced at the coolness on her very swollen stomach.

"See look there are the two heart beats." pointed out the doctor.

"Oh my gosh Jess those are our babies."

"I know." smiled Jess.

"And it looks like you are having a baby boy and girl!" said the doctor pointing to the screen.

"Oh my gosh the Jess. A boy and girl!" said Rory looking at Jess smiling widely.

"That's great!" he said returning the smile.

"Well I will let you two be alone for a minute. I will be back in about 10 minutes with your babies' first pictures." said Dr. Carver as she left the room.

"Can you believe it?" asks Jess.

"Yeah. I mean the big tummy and swollen ankles told me but to be able to see their hearts beat and to know what they are just makes it real." said Rory sighing and resting her head on the hospital bed.

"I guess we have to choose a name now, don't we?" asked Jess.

"Yep."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Yeah I think I do for the little girl but I have no idea about the little boy." said Rory looking tired.

"Well how about I choose the boy and you choose the little girl. I already have an idea."

"Alright but lets not tell each other until that day okay."

"Alright." said Jess kissing her softly.

Just then Dr. Carver came in and handed Jess the ultrasound pictures.

"Alright well I will see you guys on September30th." said the doctor shaking each of their hands.

"That's our due date!" said Rory excited.

"Yeah. See you soon." the doctor said as she walked out.

"Wow! That's soon." Jess said walking with Rory out the hospital.

"Tell me about it."

"Will Luke and Lorelai be home in time?" asked Jess.

"They should be home about a week before we're due."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

_Two Days Later At Lorelai's Bridle Shower_/_bachelorette party at Miss Patty's _

"Thank You Rory for the wonderful party." laughed Lorelai obviously drunk.

"Your welcome Mom." Rory said sitting next to Sookie and Lane.

Rory had invited some of her friends too since she could drink she had to have someone to keep her company. So decided to invite Paris as well as Lane. Paris had found out that her and Doyle were expecting a baby themselves in middle on February. So Paris and Rory sat and talked about morning sickness and the other joys of being a mother to be.

_Later That Night_

At about 1:30 am Rory walked Lorelai back to the house. Jess and T.J. were there giving Luke a little bachelor party. Luke was grateful when they returned. After they got Lorelai on the couch and got her to stop laughing Jess followed Rory into the kitchen.

"So are we going to tell them tonight?"

"I guess. I just wish Mom was so far gone." said Rory taking the envelope from Jess.

"Roooorrrrryyy." called Lorelai from the living room. "Now where did she go?"

"I'm coming Mom!" said Rory as she and Jess walked in together.

"Where's T.J.?" Jess asked sitting in a chair after helping Rory in the one next to him.

"Oh Liz wanted him home by 2:00 so he left." said Luke.

"Mom, Luke we have something for you." said Rory handing them the envelope.

"What's this?" Lorelai said opening it.

She looked at it and read it aloud so Luke could know what it was too.

"Dear Mom and Luke,

For your wedding Jess and I have paid for you to go to Hawaii and stay at a four star hotel for a week on the dates of September 16th – September 23rd . You will then return six days before your grandson and granddaughter are born. Hope you enjoy!

Love,

Rory and Jess

and soon to be grandchildren!"

"Oh my gosh Rory, Jess I can't believe this. We're going to Hawaii and your having a boy and girl!" said Lorelai jumping up and hugging them both.

"This great!" said Luke doing the same.

Well that's it for now. I don't know when I will update again. So please r & r. Thank you so much for the reviews I have got.


	14. Unknown Knocker

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or anything Gilmore Girls.

The Unknown Knocker

"You look beautiful." Rory said hugging her mom who was wearing her wedding dress.

"You don't look to bad yourself for being almost 8 months pregnant." Lorelai said pointing to Rory's belly.

Rory was Lorelai's maid-of-honor and Sookie was her bridesmaid. Their dresses were a light purple and their hair was in an up do with little pearls and sparkles in it. Lorelai was wearing a dress that her and Sookie found while looking for wedding invitations. Her hair was down around her shoulders with soft curls. Against Emily's wishes she chose the small church in Stars Hallow. Her and Luke just wanted a simple wedding but the town was putting on a huge reception afterwards. Lorelai sat down at the small vanity checking her hair and makeup. Her nerves were starting to get to her. She could not believe that she was marring a grumpy, lumberjack, diner man. But she loved him and that's all that matters. She couldn't have been any happier than that day. She heard a knock at the door but she sat still letting Rory get it. She was so lost in a daze that she didn't even hear Rory talking to the knocker or even hear her leave.

"Lorelai." the person said placing their hands on her shoulders.

She jumped and swung around to see…

Back in the other dressing room was Luke and Jess. Luke had chosen Jess as his best man and he chose T.J. as he groomsman. Luke was a nervous wreck. He could believe he was marring Lorelai. The gorgeous Lorelei he met almost 17 years ago.

"Luke. Are you okay?" Jess asked tying his dark purple bowtie around his neck.

"Yeah. Why do I look bad?" Luke sputtered out.

"No it's just you're tying your bowtie wrong." Jess said laughing and fixing it.

"Hey you won't be laughing when this is happening to you." Luke said setting down in a chair.

"Yeah I know." Jess said sitting down in a chair next to him.

"So are you and Rory going to get married?"

"I don't know."

"Have you guys talked about it?"

"Yeah and every time it's been about having it after the kids are born." Jess said wiping at the scuff in his shoe.

"Well it makes since. I mean it is the brides right to look beautiful on that day."

"I think she is now." said Jess defending his girl.

"Well I think she is too. But you know she won't believe that."

"I know."

"We are ready to have you guys out there." said Kirk who was one of the ushers.

"Are you ready?" asked Jess.

"Yeah. Yeah I am." he said leaving the room.

A/N: I know it's short but I wanted you to try and guess who it is. The next may be the wedding if Lorelai still agrees. Know matter what the babies will join the story in 2 chapters!. Any way please read and review.


	15. Wedding?

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gilmore Girls.

Wedding?

_Lorelai was so lost in a daze that she didn't even hear Rory talking to the knocker or even hear her leave._

"_Lorelai." the person said placing their hands on her shoulders._

_She jumped and swung around to see…_

She jumped and turned to see Christopher. She couldn't believe it. She didn't expect to see him of all people.

"Christopher." she said turning around slightly in her seat being careful with her dress. "What are you doing here?"

"It's your wedding day." he said nervously.

"I know but how did you know about this? Rory has spoken to you since she was still at Yale."

"Rory called me last month to tell me about the babies and well she kind of let it slip about how you picked a color that wasn't that sliming for a fat tummy for the bridesmaids dress."

"Oh."

"Don't be mad at her. I got a hold of Emily and Richard for the other details."

"So why Christopher? Why are you here? You haven't had anything to do with me since the night I spent at your house." (Last episode of the 6th season.)

"Look I know I made a big mistake. This past month I have been all alone with GiGi."

"You were all alone with GiGi before." Lorelai interrupted.

"I always had you. I could call you and you'd come by and help out. And now your getting married and now I realized that I made an even bigger mistake 23 years ago when I didn't marry you. Lorelai, leave this guy and come with me. I am Rory's father. Rory's kids can have their real grandparents and everything will be how it was supposed to be."

"Mom we're ready." Rory yelled on the other side of the door.

"So what do you say?"

"Luke has been more of a father than you ever could be." Lorelai said standing up and walking out the door leaving Chris dumbstruck.

The wedding party lined up in this order. First was Miss Patty's niece and nephew who were the flower girl and ring bear. Next was Sookie and T.J. and then was Rory and Jess. Lorelai decided that she would walk herself down the isle.

"You look beautiful." Jess whispered to Rory while they were waiting for the music to start.

"You don't look to bad yourself." Rory said giggling.

Just then the music started to play and they all walked down the isle. Luke could believe how beautiful Lorelai looked. She was almost like an angel gently floating down the daisy covered walk way. When they finally reached the alter Luke took a deep breath and faced Rev. Collins.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to witness the joining of marriage for these two people. I understand that you both wrote your own vows. If you would like to share these now. Luke you may begin.

"I, Luke take you, Lorelai, as my best friend for life. I am so in love with you that I want to promise to stand beside you through thick and thin, through good and bad, through joy and sorrow. I want to spend the rest of my life hearing your thoughts and seeing your dreams. I promise to do my best to make our lives better and better from this day on because I am so amazed by you." Luke said looking straight into her eyes.

"From this moment, I, Lorelai, take you, Luke, as my best friend for life. I pledge to honor, encourage, and support you through our life together. When our way becomes difficult, I promise to stand by you and lift you up, so that through our marriage we can accomplish more than we could alone. I promise to work at our love and always make you a priority in my life. With every beat of my heart, I will love you." she replied back.

"At this point if there is any objection to the union of the two speak now or forever keep your peace."

Lorelai and Luke look out into the audience. Lorelai's heart stops when she sees Christopher sitting in the back row. But all he does is look at her and look down at the floor. She suddenly felt sorry for him. But she knew she didn't love anymore. She quickly turned around when she heard the reverend start talking again.

"May I have the rings?"

Rory and Jess handed them to him.

"Luke if you'd repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." he said as he placed the ring on her finger.

"Lorelai repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." she said doing the same.

"With the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

After the kiss and the several hugs and pictures they headed out to the gazebo for the reception. It was beautiful. There were decorations and lights everywhere. There was soft music playing in the back ground. Through the whole ceremony Lorelai had not cried but seeing the town like this made her start to cry lightly. Luke asked her if something was wrong but she just told him it was just the after shock. Luke's diner was cooking the food. They had decided on Santa burgers, fries, and coffee. No one understood the burgers but they all knew Lorelai and ate it anyway. The whole wedding table were seated at the long table set up by the dance floor. Lorelai was anxious to eat the huge wedding cake Sookie made they decided to cut it as soon as they were finished eating. They smashed it into each others faces making a mess of Lorelai's lipstick. So after that her and Rory ran into the apartment bathroom to do some touch ups.

"So what's it like?" asked Rory reapplying lip gloss on her lips.

"What?" her mom said doing the same.

"Being married?"

"So far it the best thing ever. Except for the day you were born." she said hugging her daughter.

After they returned they dance the night away. The party ended about 12:30 so that Luke and Lorelai could get a good night sleep before boarding the plane at 5:30 am to go to Hawaii. Lorelai and Luke finally got a moment alone to thank them again.

"Thank you so much for this you didn't have to though." Luke said hugging them.

"We know." said Rory.

"Well you call us if you need anything. You here?" Lorelai said hugging Rory.

"I will mom." Rory said laughing.

"Well we better head home. I am sure Rory needs to rest too." Luke said grabbing Lorelai's hand.

"Alright. I'll miss you." she said hugging Rory again.

"See you in a week." Rory and Jess yelled as the newlyweds started to walk away.

"See ya." they yelled back

"Do you think she'll be okay?" asked Lorelai as they were walking home.

"I'm sure she will. Plus she has Jess doesn't she."

"I guess your right." Lorelai said turning to see Christopher looking at her.

He got in to his car and drove off. This was the last time she will see him for a very long time.

A/N: Okay that's it for now. The babies will be here in the next chappie. Yea! Anyway please read and review.


	16. Pink and Blue

Disclaimer: I don't anything except the twins.

Pink and Blue

Lorelai and Luke had been in Hawaii for three days now and every night Lorelai would call to check up on Rory. Rory and Lane had been shopping almost everyday for baby things. They bought clothes and strollers and everything else. Jess made fun of the two. The reality had finally hit Rory that in just 2 weeks the babies would be here. That's why she had been driving herself crazy buying everything. That day while Lane and Rory were shopping at Baby Gap, Rory started to get really bad stomach pains. She decided that it was from hurrying through breakfast. But then they started hurting more and more.

"Rory are you alright?" Lane asked Rory because she was really pale and she was clutching her enormous stomach.

"Lane. Call… the… ambulance… and Jess… I… think… its… time…"Rory said breathing hard.

Just then Rory collapsed on the floor. When she woke up she was in a white room. She looked everywhere and couldn't find anyone.

"Jess! Lane?" she yelled.

Just then a nurse came in.

" Ah Ms. Gilmore your awake." the nurse smiled.

"I don't know the whole story but I think there are some people who would like to see you."

Just then Jess came in carrying a baby and Lane had another. Rory burst into tears as Lane handed her a little girl.

"What happened?" she asked looking down at her daughter.

"Well." Lane said "While we were shopping you went into labor. You passed out in the store so I called an ambulance. Since you were out of it they did an emergency c-section. And now you woke up." Lane said smiling.

"Do you want to hold your son too?" Jess asked.

Rory shook her head up and down. She adjusted in the bed so she could hold her daughter and son at the same time.

"What are you going to name them?" Lane asked looking the newborns.

"Well we decided that I would name the boy and Rory would name the girl and we would keep it a surprise until now." Jess said.

"You go first." Rory said looking up at her boyfriend.

"How about Lucas James."

"I like that. Lucas James."

"Now you." he said looking down at Rory.

"Well I was thanking about Mary Leigh."

"I like it." Jess said smiling.

"So where did you get these names?" Lane asked sort of confused.

"Well I got Lucas from Luke and James from my dad." Jess said stroking Lucas's head with his fingers.

"And I got Mary from Tristan because that is what he always called me and we owe him big and Leigh is my middle name."

"That's nice." Lane said smiling.

"Oh my gosh. My mom she is going to die she is missing this." Rory yelled quietly not wanting to wake the sleeping babies.

"Calm down. As soon as Lane called me I called them. They were going to take the next plane back. They should be her about midnight or after." Jess said.

"Well I better get back to the house and get things ready for when you guys get to come home." Lane said kissing the babies and Rory and giving Jess a hug.

(I don't know if you remember but Rory is staying at Lorelai's for a while.)

"I starving!" Rory exclaimed looking at Jess.

"Alright I'll go see what I can do." he said kissing all three of them.

After he left Rory studied her children. Mary had Jess's black hair but when she had her eyes open earlier she had her eyes. She also had Rory's face but had Jess's smirk when she slept. Lucas had light brown hair like her but had brown eyes like his father. He looked a lot like Jess except his nose and mouth. She couldn't believe how beautiful her children were and how tired she was. She closed her eyes and there with her babies in her arms she fell asleep and dreamt about their future.


	17. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Gilmore Girls.

A/N: Sorry for the wait!

**Epilogue**

The twins are normal and healthy little babies. Rory and Jess buy a house in a small town between Hartford and Stars Hallow. Jess gets a job helping kids who are slower at reading when they get out of school. Rory decides to be a stay at home mom. Lorelai and Luke live long and happily and it isn't long before the Dane's family will be expecting. There are also 2 new weddings!

Well there you go. If you would like me to make a sequel just review and tell me. There will be 2 new weddings! I will update that one more frequently. I promise! Thanks for the many reviews I have received. I appreciate my continuous readers.

- Alli


	18. Sequel!

Hey everyone! I have written a sequel! It is under the account ILuvLaguna23 and is called **New Family, New Beginnings hope you enjoy!.**


End file.
